Questions
by lemmesay
Summary: Pippin has got some questions. Mild, but quite fluffy and hopefully bit funny Merry/Pippin slash. My first LotR fic and my second ever English fic. I ain't English obv. , so don't hit me too hard . Feedback, pretty please. Loves to my beta Anne!


"Merry?"  
The older hobbit lazily raised his head, as he was lying on the branch, smoking old Toby's weed.  
"What is it Pip?"  
"Is it very bad to fall in love with someone?"  
Merry nearly swallowed his pipe, totally surprised. What kind of question was that? He coughed out a cloud of smoke.  
"Eh--no, Pip. Why do you ask me? You..." he couldn't even complete the sentence.  
But actually, why should it be so weird? Pippin - in love. It didn't sound strange. Nevertheless, something about that just didn't feel right in Merry's mind. Pippin looked puzzled, scratching his cinnamon curls.

Merry slapped himself inwardly in the face and corrected his answer.  
"Of course it's not bad, my little cousin. So who is it then?" he pinched Pippin into his cheek (ignoring the warm feeling as his fingertips touched the younger hobbit's skin). "Not the Diamond of Long Cleeve, is it?" he was hoping not, but he knew very well about that "relationship" they were having.  
Pippin managed a mild smile and slowly shook his head. Then opened his mouth again. "And Merry... is it very bad to fall in love with someone who is not a hobbit lass?"  
Now this made Merry even more curious. What was that supposed to mean? What was the sense of this conversation anyway? And why were Pippin's damn green eyes burning a hole into his chest? And Merry was sure his own blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. What was he thinking about?  
"What do you mean, Pip..?" he spoke out his thoughts. "You mean like..."  
Pippin smiled again and nodded.  
"Aye. That's exactly what I mean." Pippin stood up from the ground and made two tiny steps towards Merry's branch, which wasn't really far from the ground. Pippin's eyes were trying to lock into Merry's. Merry couldn't see that, still lying on the branch comfortably, smoky circles swimming up to the sky. He was so pensive he didn't even notice that Pippin's nose was just a few inches away from his face.  
And then he looked up, his eyes quite upset.

"No way, Pip. You must be kidding! You mean you fell in love with an Elf? But they're... _unnatural_, you know... too beautiful. And besides... _holy Shire_, Pip. Just not Elves, please! Be wise. And just don't tell me it's Arwen, for hobbit's sake. There are many things I can handle about you. But just not this. 'Silly Took falling in love with an Elvish queen.' You just don't say that to anyone. I beg you. Actually, I think I would die with laughter firstly, and then I would have to kill you or watch Aragorn killing you, it doesn't really matter-"  
"Shut it, Merry, will ya? It's not Arwen, bloody Mordor," Pippin exclaimed, half laughing.  
Merry finally noticed their noses were nearly touching and got very nervous about it. He could feel Pippin's breath on his face. And he was trying to resist closing his eyes with delight every time Pippin exhaled and the warm breeze tickled Merry's eyelids.  
"Then it's...eh, Eowyn!" he gabbled out, too quickly. "But I heard she and Faramir got married, and also, she's way too tall for you, don't you think so?" he added, studying his cousin's face. He didn't like the evil smile of Pippin's lips. He didn't like it _at all_. But he couldn't do anything but stare at it.  
"So –so... _who_ is it then, Pip?"

Pippin's smile widened. "It really doesn't matter, Merry."  
Merry frowned. "Of course it does. Just tell me, so I can help you." He didn't feel very well. He could feel his palms were covered with sweat.  
"You can't help me, Merry. It just seems to be too unnatural. Although, not really to me," Pippin shrugged, crossing his arms, so Merry couldn't see his hands shaking.  
"You mean more unnatural than falling in love with an Elf? That can't be, Pip. Unless it's a Dwarf. That could definitely be a problem. You couldn't even recognize your spouse in the crowd!"  
That made Pippin laugh. His weird evil smile finally disappeared and there was just Pippin, looking at Merry normally – in the Pippinish way of normality, of course. So he was actually staring, his eyes widened, small golden sparklers twinkling inside that incredible greenness.  
"Merry?"  
"Yes?"  
Some time passed, filled with a silence, too hard for both of them. Merry could hear the stream of Buckland burbling deeper in the forest. Then Pippin inhaled, his cheeks suddenly becoming slightly pinker than usually, as he spoke.

"Is it very bad to fall in love with a hobbit lad, Merry?"  
"You mean lass, right?"  
"I mean _lad_."  
Merry nearly fell from the branch. His heart was racing, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think of anything. Pippin's words were still echoing inside his head. He was quite sure he misunderstood. It was some sort of dream and he was actually asleep, lying in his bed at home, in his hobbit hole, alone, lonely...sleeping sweetly. This just couldn't be true! Could it be Frodo? Or Sam? Or another hobbit lad... it could be anybody! Merry was about to go mad.  
"Now you're really kidding me, Pip. Are you just asking, or... wha- what...is that supposed to mean?" Merry's voice sounded higher than usually, stuttering with shock.  
"I'm being absolutely serious," Pippin answered, quite nervous, his hands now fully shaking. Which was nothing against Merry's nervousness.  
"Oh my..."  
"Aye... I see, so... it is bad," Pippin murmured.  
"No. Pip, wait. We can sort that out. Just stay calm. You – you... who is it, _Peregrin Took_?"  
"I won't ever say!" Pippin exclaimed, quite frightened and confused about the tone Merry had said his full name with.  
"Alright. Calm down, Pip. But then I can't help you, you see?"  
"I don't want ya to help me," Pippin hissed in a frustration. Merry was now absolutely confused, watching Pippin's urgent gaze. Seeing clearly that every little piece of his best friend's body was screaming the truth. But he just couldn't discern it properly. He was blind at the moment.  
"So, what do you want?" Merry swallowed, his lower lip shaking.  
"I want ya to answer my questions," Pippin managed.  
"Go on," was the only reply Merry could exhale with difficulty. Their lips were nearly touching. Merry could feel his body tingling.

"Is it very bad to fall in love with yer cousin, Merry?" Pippin whispered and then very slowly wrapped one arm around Merry's waist and kissed him gently on the lips, tasting his flavour, fingers of the other hand softly tangled in older hobbit's hair.  
And Merry was hooked. He couldn't hear anything, but their hearts chorusing in the same rhythm. He could only feel the warm pressure of Pippin's lips, finding himself responding with even bigger passion.  
When they finally parted, gasping for the air, Pippin's eyes were shining with happiness, a mischievous smile back on his swollen lips.  
"I'm hungry for you," Merry managed, his voice still a bit hoarse.  
"Aye... that's very hobbitish, Merry-mine..." And then Pippin kissed him again, holding him tightly, trying not to throw him off the branch.


End file.
